Flame of the Ocean
by mbrothers
Summary: What if Ganondorf was right? What if Master Hand and Crazy Hand really want to rule the galaxy? It's up to a young boy, a woman whose lover is possesed and an outcast to save the Super Smash Brothers and the galaxy... Sequal to Ice in the Desert.
1. It Begins

Here's the first chapter of the sequel to Ice in the Desert, Flame of the Ocean. Enjoy!

The smashers stood in front of the mansion. Since there was no time for the Tournament after Ganondorf went on a killing spree, Master Hand was restarting it. However, there were two new people there: Krystal and Alcus, who were taking Ganondorf and Falco's place in the Smash Bros. Krystal had her blaster and staff, and Alcus had a katana and a shotgun. Alcus was a young adult, who had black, shaggy hair.

Suddenly, Master Hand and his brother, Crazy Hand, rushed out of the mansion doors. Master Hand boomed, "Welcome, everyone, to the Smash Mansion! I'd like to introduce all of you to our new smashers, Krystal and Alcus, who are taking the places of Ganondorf and Falco, who were banished for their evil deeds." Everyone, especially the revived murder victims, roared with applause.

"Now, I ask all of you to go into the auditorium for an announcement. Go on, now!" Crazy Hand yelled. The smashers eventually sat down in the auditorium, Fox, Krystal, and Alcus sitting in the back.

"Now, everyone, my brother and I want to introduce you to two of the dark creatures in the galaxy to ensure protection." Master Hand said as Crazy Hand came out with a cage of two beings whose bodies were just pink lines. One of them was in the shape of a man, the other a woman.

"These are Wire Frames, creatures of the Unknown. They are immune to projectiles, as they will go right through them harmlessly. However, they are weak to fire, ice, and swords." Alcus grinned as he rubbed the handle of his katana. "Now, brother, bring out the Balkish!" Crazy Hand brought out another cage, this one holding a creature that was all black, as if charred. It hissed and its tongue came out, which made some Smashers jump. "This little fellow is immune to fire, having lived in it, but anything else fatal will do." Master Hand then told Crazy Hand to put the cages somewhere else, as the Smashers were shaking at the Balkish.

"You might be wondering why I'm showing you them." Master Hand said in an evil tone, "It's because you'll be assisting them."

The smashers murmured. What did he mean, 'assisting them'?

"This galaxy is full of evil and corruption," Master Hand said, "Thus, you all will help us bring justice to this horrible place. Together, we will find a new galaxy, one under the rule of me and my brother to ensure that no evil arises anymore. Any who oppose us will be met with death. You are the backbone of this army and soon every evil doer in the galaxy, nay the universe, will fear Master Hand and Crazy Hand's Super Smash Brothers!"

"Have you gone mad?!!?" Mario demanded, "This galaxy is already protected by us! You would have us take this galaxy over by force and put a tyrant, no two tyrants, in its charge! Do you honestly expect us to go along with this?!?!?"

"As a matter of fact," Master Hand said as he charged up a ball of energy, "I do." Suddenly, it hit almost everybody, except Krystal and Alcus, who were guarded by Fox. Everyone it hit was knocked unconscious.

Krystal screamed and was about to grab Fox, when Alcus grabbed her arm and pulled her and himself out of the auditorium.

"Fox," was all she said as she looked at the ground and began to weep.

"Look, Fox would want you to be safe, that's why he guarded us. Now, we have to get out of here, ASAP!" Alcus said.

Krystal reluctantly ran to the front doors with Alcus, and hid in the trees. "We have to save them!" Krystal yelled when they were away from the mansion. Then, they heard rustling in the bushes and saw a tall figure behind a tree. Alcus drew his katana and yelled, "Come out from there!" The figure did so. He was tall, strong, and had a sword.

It was Ganondorf.

Well, that's the first chapter. Yes, Alcus is a character we made up. Tell us what you think of the chapter in your review. Well, see you later!


	2. A Strange Discovery

Enjoy.

"What are you doing here?" Krystal asked Ganondorf.

"I'm here to see if I'm right. Am I?"

"Right about what?" Alcus asked.

"Master Hand using the smashers to rule the galaxy. Am I right?"

Alcus sighed, and then said, "Yes."

Ganondorf smirked. "I knew it. Those fools should've listened."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Krystal asked.

"I know a place. Follow me."

Ganondorf led them to a deserted shack. "I used to come here with Captain Falcon to talk about the tournament and other issues."

"You two hungry?" Alcus and Krystal nodded. "Don't worry, I have some soup."

"Why are you being so nice to us?" Krystal asked.

"You two escaped being possessed. That's gotta be worth something."

"Possessed?" Alcus asked.

"When someone is under the influence of a powerful being, they're possessed. For some reason, their eyes turn all purple."

Ganondorf went on to explain about possession, when they heard a noise outside. Alcus looked through a window, and then turned back and gulped.

"It's Master Hand…" Ganondorf looked outside, and there was Master Hand.

"Go in the vent. Now!" Alcus had just gotten fully in it when Master Hand bursted through the shack door.

"What do you want?" Ganondorf said coldly.

"Have you Alcus or Krystal?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Ganondorf! They're hiding in here, aren't they?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE HELL THEY ARE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Master Hand said nothing and walked out.

"Coast is clear." Neither of them came out. "Guys?"

Ganondorf stuck his head into the vent. "Come on, this isn't funny."

"Ganondorf, come here!" Ganondorf tried to fit into the vent, but couldn't.

"I can't fit into the vent!"

Alcus appeared. "Here, take my shotgun. Find a crack." Ganondorf looked in the closet, and saw the said crack.

"How do I use this thing? Oh well." Ganondorf said to himself as he held the shotgun backwards and hit the crack until he got into a room. Alcus and Krystal were in there. They were staring at something. Ganondorf looked on the ground and saw something. It seemed to be a green circle.

It was a portal.

Just to let you know, I, Lucas, have written the first two chapters. But Alex edited them. So, I give a thanks out to him. :) Ganondorf doesn't know how to use a shotgun. Also, to Chris, go to a site called Arwingpedia and look up Krystal. You'll find out all about her.


	3. The Tests

Chapter 3. Enjoy.

The three stared at the portal. Questions were roaming in their heads. Where did it come from? How did it get here? Where does it lead? That was the biggest mystery. They realized there was only one way to find out: Jump into it.

"I'll put my hand in it to see if it's real." Ganondorf said. However, when he did, his whole body was sucked into it. Alcus and Krystal jumped.

"Ladies first." Alcus told Krystal. Krystal gave him an evil glare before jumping in. Alcus then grabbed his shotgun, put it away, and was about to jump into the portal, when he tripped and fell into it.

Alcus felt himself being thrown. He was in some purple tunnel, and was speeding towards walls, but then turning to the left or right. Eventually, he was nearing a white light. When he touched it, he landed on a concrete ground.

When he looked up, he saw Ganon and Krystal, and something they were staring at. It was a gigantic temple. There was a narrow stone bridge leading up to it over a long and deep chasym.

Alcus looked over the edge, and below was darkness. He turned around, and saw the other two heading towards the temple. He ran after them.

When they got to a large door, a spirit showed up and speaked to them.

"Does thou seek the artifact held in these walls?" The spirit boomed.

"What artifact?" Ganon asked.

"The Flame of the Ocean, the ancient torch, the Ever-Lasting Flame. Even if a wall of water drops on it, its flame will not go away.

"To get this artifact, thou must complete three tests. The Test of Fear, Reflexes, and Speed."

"Easy enough." Krystal said.

The large doors of the temple opened, and the three entered. However, Ganon and Alcus were thrown back, and the doors closed, leaving Krystal alone in the huge room.

Ten minutes later, the doors opened and Krystal wasn't there. Ganon entered, and the doors closed. Ten more minutes later, the doors opened and Alcus entered. When the doors closed, he drew his katana, and looked behind him. He saw a king cobra, his greatest fear.

He ran everywhere, desperate to find an escape route, but found none. The cobra followed him, and jumped and missed a few times. Alcus closed his eyes and swung his sword around, when he heard a noise.

He opened his eyes and saw the cobra's severed head lying next to its body. He entered the next room.

Ganon and Krystal were on the other side of the big room. To get where they were, though, Alcus needed to dodge choppers and big axes.

It took twenty minutes for Ganon to convince Alcus to attempt the Test. Screaming after each dodge, he eventually crossed it.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Ganon said. Alcus gave him an evil glare.

They entered the room of the final test. The walls began to close in on them on the long and wide hallway. "Run!!!" They began to do just that, with Krystal in front, then Alcus, then Ganon. Near the end, Ganon tripped. Alcus saved him in the nick of time. They got out of the hallway before they were crushed.

A torch sat on a pillar in the next room. It was an average looking torch, except it had a hilt of solid gold and there was a roaring flame on top of it. It was the Flame of the Ocean.

Cliffhanger. Well, not really. I'm putting Ganondorf as Ganon since I'm like that. The possessed smashers will arrive soon. See you later!


	4. The Flame

*insert chapter notes here*

The spirit appeared before the three. It was that of a man, or so he looked. A very elderly man, though, at the same time as looking human, looked somewhat alien.

"Thou hast proven yourselves worthy of holding the ancient torch." It said.

"How exactly is this useful?" Alcus asked.

"The Flame of the Ocean is the only thing in existence that can remove a being from possession."

"Just what we needed…" Krystal said.

"What is thy talking about?"

"Do you know a thing called Master Hand?" Ganon asked.

The spirit was silent for a moment. He then spoke.

"I battled him when I was alive thousands of years ago. However, without the Flame, fighting him was futile. It was then that he killed me, and now my spirit resides in this temple."

"But how could Master Hand be alive thousands of years ago?" Alcus asked.

"He is part of an immortal species. Even though his parents were normal humans, he was a genetic accident; basically like a jump in evolution.

"Well, let's just go back to the Smash Mansion, and stop Master Hand!" Alcus said.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy. You see, the possessed smashers were teleported all across the land by Master Hand. I will send thy to the Infinite Glacier, where the possessed Ice Climbers are located.

With that, the spirit teleported the three to the Infinite Glacier in front of a mountain. Its peak was hidden in the fog of clouds above, making it impossible to determine even how relatively tall it was.

"Well, I think we should climb it." Ganon suggested.

I know it's short. Deal with it. I, Lucas have written these four chapters. Alex just edited them a bit. Also, we're moving to a nearby town, so we probably won't update for a little while. Lastly, either Ganon, Krystal, or Alcus will die, so guess which one if you want.


	5. The Ice Climbers

I'm gonna try to get Alex to write Chapter 6.

The three were taking their sweet time to climb the mountain. They were about to rest when Krystal looked down and saw the Ice Climbers quickly making their way to where they were. Alcus was about to climb further, but Ganon grabbed his shirt and pulled him down.

When they caught up, the Ice Climbers gazed at the three with their vicious, monstrous purple eyes. Krystal shot at them, but possession gave them reflexes, so they easily dodged it. Ganon swung the Flame at them, but they dodged it, and then Popo snatched it and threw it to the bottom of the mountain.

Ganon then saw Alcus climbing the mountain.

"Coward…" Ganon muttered. Popo took this time to jump on Ganondorf's back and started beating his head. Almost immediately, Krystal shocked him with her staff. Nana was chasing after Alcus and caught up to him rather quickly.

She threw a snowball at him, which made him mad and he swung his katana at her. She dodged it, and knocked him out with her mallet.

Suddenly, the mountain shoke, and snow fell down onto the fighters. It came too fast, and all of them, even the unconscious Alcus, fell to the bottom.

Ganon looked next to him and saw the flame. He picked it up and swung it at the Ice Climbers' faces as they got up. They screamed and clenched their faces, then stopped. Their eyes were back to normal.

"Huh…" Popo said.

"Where are we?" Nana said. After they spoke, they were teleported out of sight, as Alcus came to.

"What happened?" Alcus asked.

"The Ice Climbers disappeared." Krystal said.

"Okay, what really happened?"

"THE ICE CLIMBERS DISAPPEARED!"

"Okay, geez…"

Suddenly, an avatar of Ganondorf appeared. "The Ice Climbers are at the Smash Mansion." It said. Then it disappeared.

"What the hell?" Alcus said.

"I sent an avatar of me to spy on Master Hand, and it can warp places."

"Oh…"

The three were teleported then themselves, this time landing in a grassy park. It was nighttime. They looked around and saw Lucas and Ness, with the same purple eyes and the same vicious look in them.


	6. Chapter 6

Alcus, Ganondorf and Krystal stood there, facing Ness and Lucas. Their vicious purple eyes seemed to stare right into their souls. Suddenly, Ness fired a purple beam at Krystal, and she turned into a purple cloud.

Lucas then fired the same beam at Ganon, who deflected it with his sword. Alcus threw Ness at some monkey bars, and then ran after to kick him in the face, but Ness got back on his feet quickly, grabbed Alcus' leg, and slammed him into the ground. Then, with quick reflexes, he wrapped part of his yo-yo string around Alcus' neck, and pulled.

Alcus was choking, until he sliced the string with his katana, and he pulled Ness down by his leg, punched him a few times, and then kicked him away. He got up slowly, but by then Ganon had thrown Alcus the Flame, and he burned Ness' chest. In a few seconds, Ness was back to normal, and was strangely teleported somewhere, just like the Ice Climbers.

While that was happening, Lucas was fighting Ganon. He started by jumping on his face and punching him, but Ganon pulled him by his hair and threw him into a fence, which had a hole after Lucas hit it. He crawled from the other side of the fence, still ready to fight. Ganon, however, had thrown Alcus the Flame. He kicked Ganon in the gut, who stumbled for a bit, and Lucas fired a psychic beam at him, and was sent back a long way.

Lucas ran after Ganon, but Alcus was chasing him and fired his shotgun, one of the pellets hit Lucas' leg, and he screamed and fell down. Alcus had the Flame in his pocket, and charred the back of Lucas' head.

Once Lucas was teleported, Alcus and Ganon walked over to the purple cloud that was one Krystal. They waved the Flame in it, and Krystal suddenly appeared.

"What the hell was that?!" Krystal screamed.

"What was what?" Alcus asked.

"I saw the world in ruins, people were running, terrified, and Master Hand was there just laughing."

"I hope that's not an omen…"

Sorry about the long update.


End file.
